1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chess games and more particularly pertains to a new chess game for providing user with enjoyment while playing the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chess games is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,527 describes a device for a checkerboard time game. Another type of chess games is U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,582 having a game board similar to a chessboard.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a game adding the challenge of an irregular shaped chess playing area having non-moving spaces therein for teaching strategy.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a pair of game boards each having irregular shaped playing areas with respect to each other and with respect to conventional chess boards.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises at least one game board having a grid pattern of game spaces thereon including non-movement spaces and movement spaces. The game board includes a grid including 20 columns and 9 rows wherein column 1 and column 20 define opposite ends of the grid and row 1 and row 9 define opposite edges of the grid. The non-movement spaces form a pair of V-shaped open areas positioned adjacent to one of the ends and opening toward each. A plurality of chess pieces includes a plurality of kings, knights, and pawns. The chess pieces are divided into two sets of differently colored chess pieces such that a first set and a second set are defined. Each of the chess pieces is movable only on the movement spaces. Only one chess piece may be positioned in any one movement space. A pair of players selects one of the first and second sets of chess pieces. The first player has chess pieces that include one king, six knights and ten pawns. The chess pieces of the first player are positioned in columns 1-5. The second player has chess pieces that include one king, six knights and ten pawns, the chess pieces of the second player is positioned in columns 16-20. Moving of the chess pieces in turn by each of the players such that chess pieces are removed from the game board when the game space occupied by that chess piece is occupied by an opposing player""s chess piece. Wherein the game is one by the player who first removes the other players king from the board.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.